


Warmth

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “What’s wrong?” Russia asked.





	Warmth

“What’s wrong?” Russia asked, head cocked to one side as he looked down on Prussia, who was sitting against the wall with his arms around his knees.

“I’m cold,” Prussia muttered, not looking up, just pulling himself closer together. He didn’t even look up when Russia crouched down next to him.

Russia suddenly felt a need to reach out and hold the other nation, and tell him it was going to be alright.

But even he didn’t know if it was going to be alright.

Instead, he took his scarf and wrapped it around Prussia’s neck.

“To keep you warm.”


End file.
